


All I want for Christmas...

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Scully's story [7]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Scully spends her first Christmas without Mulder…(Takes place between Via Negativa and Per Manum, season 8).





	1. Christmas preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show The X Files, nor do I own the characters Agent Scully, Margaret Scully, Agent Doggett or Agent Mulder. The show and its characters belong to 20th Century Fox and Chris Carter.

Scully’s apartment   
Georgetown Virginia   
Saturday 1pm

“So you’re still not going to tell me the sex of the baby then Dana?” Margaret Scully asked her daughter as they both put up tinsel on Scully’s Christmas tree. It was a couple of days until Christmas and Scully was no where near ready.   
Thanks to her hectic work schedule with new agent Special Agent Doggett, Scully was rushed off her feet. She also couldn’t do too much either in case it put stress on the baby. Scully sighed and smiled at her Mom. “No mom I’m sorry. I like it to be a surprise,” she told her. “When you were concievd we found out straight away if you’re going to be a boy or girl,” Margaret told her as she finished putting up her end of the tinsel.   
She then went over to the kitchen to make her and Scully some tea. “So how’s this new agent that you’re working with getting on?” Margaret wanted to know.   
Scully shrugged as she to finished putting up her tinsel. “Oh he’s coming on okay. Still showing him the ropes. He’s very different to Mulder, you know,” Scully told her mother as she sat opposite her at the kitchen table.   
Margaret then made the tea and Scully thankfully took her cup. “Different how?” Margaret asked as she sat down next to Scully. “He reminds me of me when I first joined the FBI,” she said as she sipped her tea. “How so?” Margaret asked. “Very skeptical, driven, focused. He’s so determined to find Mulder Mom and that’s why we are working together well,” she said. “Oh,” Margaret said as she raised her eyebrow while sipping her tea. Scully grinned and elbowed her mom playfully.   
“Not in that way, Mom,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “Got a picture of him?” Margaret asked. Scully nodded and took out a printout of Doggetts face that she printed out whilst researching his history a few months ago. Margaret smiled as she saw the picture.   
“He’s a very good looking young man isn’t he?” she asked her daughter who grinned sat her. “Any reason why you’re staring Armand drooling over him Mom?” Scully asked. Margaret found herself blushing. “Huh? Oh no of course not,” she protested. Scully giggled. “You fancy him don’t you Mom?” she asked.   
Now it was Margaret’s turn to playfully elbow her daughter in the arm. “He looks good but he’s not my type,” Margaret told her. “Plus I don’t think I could marry again after your father,” she said a little more seriously. Scully lay a comforting hand on her mom’s shoulder. “You still miss Dad?” she asked. Margaret nodded and sighed. “You still miss him too don’t you Dana? I still remember him calling you Starbuck and bonding over that book,” Margaret said wistfully as they sat quietly remembering Bill Scully for a moment.  
Then Scully looked at the time that bought her out of her reverie. “Well Mom thanks for coming round to help, but I have to go shopping now so I can work with Agent Doggett on Monday,” Scully told Margaret as she finished her tea. Margaret nodded. “That’s perfectly all right Dana. I’ll get my coat. Plus I’ll take this with me too if you don’t mind,” she said as she took Doggett’s photo from Scully’s hand and folding it up and putting it in her jacket. Scully shook her head and grinned. “Get a room, Mom,” she teased.   
Margaret grinned. “You behave young lady,” she told her as she gave Scully a hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
“Have a good weekend dear. See you at Christmas,” she added. Scully nodded. “You too Mom. Thanks for coming over. See you then,” she said before leading her mom out of her apartment and showing her to her car outside.


	2. John's preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Doggett does some Christmas shopping...

Mall in Washington DC  
Saturday noon

Agent John Doggett stood in line to buy a copy of the Bible for Agent Scully. He couldn’t think what else to get her but he knew she was religious due to her cross necklace and she would sometimes quote Bible verses at him from time to time. So he thought he’d get her a fancy copy of the book in the hope she would continue to refer to it now and again.   
John wasn’t religious, he didn’t really believe in God. He also didn’t have much in the way of family. His parents were both retired and migrated to Australia to live out the rest of their lives there, and he had one younger brother Jack who was a few years younger than him. But again John didn’t see much of him either as he was always working and training with the Marines. John was proud of him that he was following in his footsteps. Though Jack was away they called each other now and then, and Jack promised John he’d make use of his leave and come and visit him over Christmas.   
As Doggett purchased Scully’s Bible he also bought Jack a new waterproof watch. To Jack from John he had engraved on the back of the watch. After buying both items Doggett bought wrapping paper before buying a small silver Christmas tree. He then walked to his car and put everything in the back seat before climbing into the drivers seat and headed for home. He had a lot of preparing to do. Both he and Scully agreed to take this weekend off so they can prepare for Christmas, Christmas was in two days and Doggett wanted to get everything done in the X Files office the following Monday before he and Scully took some much needed time off.   
Doggett was looking forward to seeing his brother again.


	3. Scully's Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully tries to have a relaxing Christmas without Mulder...

Scully’s apartment   
Georgetown Virginia   
Christmas Day 1pm

Agent Scully looked down at her new Bible that she got from Doggett and smiled. She was pleasantly surprised when Doggett gave it to her toe days ago.   
It was a nice gift and she was pleased Doggett liked her present too, which was an expensive fountain pen engraved with his name on it. Doggett thanked her and they had given each other a hug before the end of the day in the X Files office.   
Now Scully was relaxing with her feet up on her table, relaxing as she watched TV. She was ready for when her mom would arrive later that afternoon for Christmas meal. Margaret had told Dana not to worry, she would bring the turkey around. She told her daughter to relax so they wouldn’t put any stress on the baby. So here Scully was, drinking tea and gently rubbing her belly as she felt the baby kick a few times.   
Just then the doorbell rang. Scully looked up from the TV in confusion. It wasn’t 3pm yet, the time Scully’s mom was due. It was only 2. With a shrug Scully turned off the TV and went to the door, only to find Doggett standing outside.   
Scully grinned and opened the door. “Agent Doggett,” she greeted him. “Agent Scully,” he replied with a smile. He was wearing a green sweater with black jeans. Scully hadn’t Sen him wear casual clothes before so it was a first for her. “Everything okay? Would you like to come in?” Scully asked, but Doggett shook his head. “I’m not staying, but thanks. I’ve just come to see how you were coping. You know, this being Christmas without Mulder..,” Doggett said as his voice trailed off awkwardly. He looked up to see Scully smile. “It’s going okay I guess. Thanks for your concern Agent Doggett, and I mean it,” Scully told him seriously. Doggett beamed back at her. He never expected this. He knew what a sensitive subject Mulder was for Scully, and he half expected her to tell him to go away and mind his own business.   
But to be accepted like this was a nice surprise. “Agent Scully, you never cease to amaze me,” he told her. Scully was just about to ask what he meant when someone walked down the hallway towards them.   
“You must be Agent Doggett,” Margaret said as she stood next to him. Doggett nodded. “Agent Doggett, this is my Mom Margaret. Mom, this is Agent Doggett, my new partner on the X Files,” Scully introduced them as Doggett hugged her and kissed her on both cheeks.   
“So you’re the famous John Doggett. Just so you know my daughter Dana can’t stop talking about you,” Margaret said with a wink at Doggett. Scully groaned in embarrassment as Doggett looked very amused. “Really?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Margaret nodded. “Mom that’s not true,” Scully hissed. But Margaret ignored her. “I’m sure Dana would like you to stay. Would you?” Margaret asked him. Doggett shook his head. “Thanks but no thanks, Mrs Scully,” he began. Margaret held up her hand. “Margaret, please,” she told him. Doggett nodded. “Thank you Margaret but I need to get back and see my brother. I just stopped by to see if Scully was okay,” she told her. Margaret nodded. “That’s kind of you. Thank you Agent Doggett. Well, musnt keep you. Have a good Christmas,” Margaret said as she gave Doggett a hug. Doggett then hugged Scully. “Say hi to your brother for me,” Scully told Doggett as he began to leave. “I will. Merry Christmas ladies,” Doggett told them with a smile before leaving. Margaret closed the door behind her and Dana before smiling at Scully. “Mom you can really embarrass me sometimes,” Scully complained as she went to the kitchen and put the kettle on. “I only told the truth,” Margaret protested with a grin. “Right, I’m going back to the car to get the turkey, you set the table,” Margaret told her daughter. “Yes Mom,” Scully said with a sigh and a shake of her head as she watched her mother leave the apartment. She wondered what Doggett would say to her once they returned to work.   
She shook her head again as her thoughts turned to Mulder. Scully hoped that wherever he was, he wasn’t in too much pain like she had been from her own abduction. Scully decided to pray for Mulder before bed that night. She missed him terribly and would pray for his safe return.


	4. John's Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doggett spends his Christmas with little brother Jack...

John Doggett’s apartment   
Christmas Day 3pm

“So hows the FBI going for you John?” Jack asked as Doggett handed him a beer before they sat on the couch and began to idly watch TV. Doggett shrugged as he took a sip of his beer. “It’s not too bad. Has its ups and downs as all jobs do,” he replied. “How’s that new partner you’re working with that you told me about before? Scully, wasn’t that her name?” Jack asked before drinking his beer.   
“That’s Agent Scully, and I beg you kindly to talk about her with more respect,” Doggett told him, a little more curtly than he meant to. What was wrong with him? He wondered as he held his tongue. Why couldn’t he stop talking about Scully? He shook his head to bring himself back to his senses and grimaced as he saw Jack looking at him with a grin and a raised eyebrow.   
“Ah I see. Do you like Agent Scully, am I right? I bet she’s hot,” he teased. Doggett glared at him. “She’s a great agent, get that straight in that thick skull of yours,” he said heatedly. Jack raised a hand. “Woah, woah big brother. Take it easy. I was just joking,” he said. “Well don’t, it’s not funny,” Doggett said. “I still have to find her partner,” he said. Jack nodded.   
“Well on a different note, here’s your present, John,” Jack said as he handed Doggett a parcel wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. Doggett calmed down and relaxed before he too took out Jack’s present from a nearby drawer of his desk. “Thanks. Here’s yours,” he told him.   
The two brothers grinned at each other as they opened their gifts. “Oh cool. Awesome watch. Thanks John,” Jack said as he looked in the package. Now it was Doggett’s turn to grin as he saw what was in his parcel. “Thanks little bro,” he said gratefully.   
Jack had given him a book about the history of Area 51. Jack grinned. “Thought it might help with your work on that – what’s it called- X Files Unit?” Jack asked. Doggett prodded him in the elbow playfully. “Thanks mate,” he told him before they held their beers up in a toast. “Merry Christmas,” Doggett said. Jack repeated it before they clinked their beer cans together. Doggett smiled as he took another sip of his beer. This was turning out to be a great Christmas!

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
